


WTND Character Sheets

by TheAmazingBlaze45



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, This is Just Some Reference Sheets for My Characters, nothing too serious, will add more later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmazingBlaze45/pseuds/TheAmazingBlaze45





	1. Dylan Akiyama Reference Sheet

-Basics-

Name (Nickname): Dylan Iggy Akiyama(Kit-Kat(usually by his mom) or Iggy Akiyama)

Age: 27

Gender: Male

Nationality: Japanese-American

List three to five most important things about your character: Gets extra tired and disoriented during winter but manages to stay cool during summer, Has an immensely large Sweet Tooth, Rambles when nervous/anxious, When drunk, becomes a bit ditzy, emotional, and revealing of certain secrets, Is a pretty big eater

-Physical Details-

Build/Body Type/Physical Frame: Rectangle Ectomorph Shape Slightly Toned

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 151 lbs

Skin: Peach

Hair: Black and Blonde Shoulder Length Thick and Messy with Slight Curliness as well as having His Bangs Parted in the Middle Slightly Framing his Face

Eyes: Dark Brown

Other defining features/extra anatomy: Freckles Over His Nose and Cheeks, A Sugar Face with a Small Pointed Nose and Slightly Pointed Canines

Habits: Swearing, Sleeps In, Kickboxing/Cardio, Staying Up Late, Pen Chewer, Reading Comics, Loses Focus from Time to Time

Gestures/Mannerisms: Crosses Arms, Pinches Bridge of Nose, Rubs his Eyes, Tends to mumble when embarrassed, Whistles

Demeanor/Carriage/Gait: Walks a regular pace, sometimes slouches, usually with his hands in his jacket pockets. Carries casual and tired energy towards him

Voice Claim: Zelgadis Graywords(Slayers English Dub)

Phrase(s): "Wicked!"

Style: Mix between Shabby and Normal

Clothing: A Pair of Brown with Royal Blue Colored Glass Goggles Located on Top of his Head

Two Black Helix/Ear Cuffs With Upper and Standard Lobe Piercings on Both Ears

A Black Cord Necklace with a Yellow Star Pendant Attached

A Baggy and Loose Blue Unzipped Long Sleeve Jacket with A Dark Grey Hood, Dark Grey Lining, and Two Black Thick Lines Going Across the Sleeve and Going From the Front To the Back and Zippers Located On the Sleeves

A Dark Grey Baggy Short-Sleeve Shirt with White Colored Words “Ghost World”(Ghost at the Top, World at the Bottom) On the Front with a Simple Wolf Skull and Crossbones in the Middle that Changes Expressions to Match His Expressions

Black Fingerless Gloves

White Colored Bandage Wrap For His Wrists

Light Wash Loose Ripped Jeans

Red, Black, and White Slightly Scuffed High Top Sneakers with A Lavander Colored Dog Pawprint Located on the Sides

-Personality-

Part One: Basic Info

Loves/Favorites: His cat Clover(A Dark Grey and Light Grey Cat with a Pale Purple Collar Around Her Neck), Horror Movies, Popsicles, His family and friends, Rainstorms, Comic Books, Sweets(his favorites being Macarons), Halloween, Sketching, Uno and Risk, Guitar(both acoustic and rock), Coffee, Video Games, Puns

Hates: Bees(allergic to), Green Peppers, Vodka, Arrogance, Catalina, Needles, Being sick, Himself(but won't admit it), Thunder and Lightning, Clowns, Hypocrites, Cheaters, Being woken up too early, Winter, Gossip, Worms

Hobbies: Drawing, Listening to music, Playing Guitar, Journaling, Houseplant Care, Yo-yoing

Talents/Skills: Haggling, Lying(except to Kris), Astronomy/Astrology, Mimicking, Online gaming, Lip-reading, Creativity

Hopes/Dreams: Hopes to just fall back into his old life in NewDugWood/forget about Catalina, Shawny and BellView

Fears/Nightmares: Fears that the life he's currently living isn't real(he fears he could be dreaming and that he's still with Catalina)

Best Quality: He can be very creative with what he draws or writes

Greatest Flaw: Can be impatient at times, always rushes into situations, or is sometimes the cause of said situations

Character Strengths: Dorky, Down-to-Earth, Humorous, Productive(at times), Loyal, Protective

And the coinciding weaknesses: Self-Depreciation, Stubborn, Can be lazy, Rebellious, Short-sighted, Cannot take a compliment

Quirks: Snorts whenever he laughs, Has Coulrophobia, Prefers to have the lights dimmed or completely off, He’s convinced that he’ll die in a freak accident, Flicks people in the forehead whenever they’re being annoying or plain stupid, Whenever he’s stressed/angry/or embarrassed, his face will turn red and he’ll puff out his cheeks

One thing he is and one thing he is not: He can be a bit cynical at times(usually acting a bit standoffish even towards his friends) but he’s not a jerk/asshole

What he wants and doesn’t want: He wants to be positive again, but as for what he wants to get away from, basically, any bad memories involving his time in BellView

Part Two: In-depth Analysis

How does the character picture himself: A pessimistic but realistic guy who wants to change and do better/feel better about everything, but having the fear of possible rejection by others either platonically or romantically

How do others see him: A cynical kind of guy who while is realistic about certain situations, needs to also lighten up and try and be more positive

Five adjectives that he would use to describe himself: Grumpy, Moody, Casual, Impulsive, Neutral

Five adjectives others would use to describe him: Unhappy, Rude, Reasonable, Expressive, Crafty

Most valued possession: Has Two: A Pair of Aviator Goggles Given To Him By Kris When They Were Kids

Darkest secret and/or treasured memory: Was Abused By His Ex-Girlfriend Catalina for 9 years(Darkest Secret)

Most proud accomplishment and or greatest failure: Adopting Clover(Proud Accomplishment but more of a Sweet and Happy Memory for Him)

Is he motivated by possibility or necessity: Mostly motivated by a possibility

Current motivation: He just wants to be happy, like before he met Catalina

How does he view the future and/or the past: He views the past as a mixed barrage of good but mostly bad/awful memories that he wishes to forget. As for the future, currently, he just wants it to be like before he met Catalina and before he left for BellView

What is his philosophy on life and death: For him, life could be better. Death, on the other hand, craves it but is slightly afraid of it, due to not knowing what will happen in the afterlife.

What kind of energy level do they usually have: Its both a mix of tired and moodiness, with rare bouts of mood swings added in

How does he show and/or handle: He would be blushing and pretty much affectionate or happy and generally excited for what's to come(either platonic or romantically) towards people(love), As mentioned, he would be blushing, gives hugs to his loved ones and maybe even a kiss(affection), Is usually mumbling, hiding out in his room and under blankets to let it out(grief), Has a high pain tolerance so doesn’t really notice, is mostly calm and nonchalant(pain), Tries to keep his cool as best as he can, usually reverts to nonverbal bashing or slight passive-aggressive(anger), Is mostly sulking or just wrapped up in blankets, has a blank expression on his face before tears start to form(sadness), Stressed out, running his hands through his hair in an attempt to calm down(conflict), He’s pretty casual about it(change), Can be completely out of it, unresponsive towards people(loss)

Does he have a temper: He does, but it takes a lot to anger him so he mostly acts out of annoyance towards others.

How does he respond to the surrounding world, the ‘unfamiliar,’ and other people in general: To be honest, he reacts to both the surrounding world and the 'unfamiliar' with confusion and a bit of fear due to the unknown factors and what has changed from the norm. However, he will at least make an effort to better understand and try to get used to it all. As for other people in general, if he doesn't know them personally, he can come off as a bit rude and sarcastic towards them and it might take a while for him to get properly acquainted with them.

Polite or rude: As previously stated, if it's with people he doesn't know personally, he can come off as rude towards them due to being standoffish or just generally rolling his eyes. However, around people that he knows(like his friends and family), he is polite(well polite as he can try to be), a bit dorky, and more outgoing.

Stingy or generous: He mostly spends money on stuff he knows he definitely needs versus buying stuff that he doesn’t need. He always pays for the stuff he needs whenever he goes with his Baba and Dad grocery shopping

What kind of ‘public’ face does he display: His public face is mostly neutral(tired-looking) or a small smile, only reacting whenever the situation calls for it.

Leader or a follower: Depending on the situation, he can either be a leader or a follower

More happy by themselves or in a group: Again, depending on the situation at hand, he’s either happy being by himself or in a group

Does he/she have any addictions/dependencies/fixations/fetishes/or other strange behavior: There is a slight dependency on coffee/caffeine pills as well as engaging in masturbation

What is his sexual preference/experience/values: He’s bisexual, has at least slept with one person during his time in Bellview, and values having a connection with a person romantically

-History/Background-

Setting: NewDugWood, a small town in modern times. Lives with his twin sister in a small two-bedroom house alongside her two dogs Sho and Pepper on Syd Street

Occupation: Works Full Time for Diggy's(A Small Town Convenience Store/Gas Station)

Educational background/other learning experiences: College Dropout

Intelligence Level: 91 in IQ Points

Short Term Goals: Unknown at the moment

Long Term Goals: To heal and generally just live his life

Family: Tomiko Akiyama(mother-a bit of a mama’s boy, more prominent when he was a kid), Noël Akiyama(father-can be annoyed by him but generally cares about him, likes spending time with him but won’t admit it), Miyuki Akiyama(grandmother or Baba as he calls her-spends time with her and is generally happy being with her and ends up going with her on errands), Ashlynn Akiyama(older sister-snarks either with or against her, the relationship is pretty strained but otherwise the two care a lot about each other), Natsumi Akiyama(twin sister-overprotective of her, cares about her wellbeing as well as engaging in twin swaps with her(did this much more when they were in school)), Ruri Akiyama(niece and daughter of older sister Ashlynn-just like Natsumi, is very overprotective of her, has gained a secondary job babysitting her on days when Ashlynn is very busy)-Since he lives with them, he is always spending time with them and generally getting into antics

Friends: Kris Māhoe(childhood friend/childhood friend romance-pretty close to her to the point of having a friendaversery with her, always makes her laugh when she’s sad, may have a crush on her since they were kids... though he will not admit it), Terry Pelletier(best friend since elementary school/a form of life-partners-could suffer potential withdraws from not being around each other, usually gives each others a secret high five before a hug whenever they greet one another), Philomena Burkov-(vitriolic friends/with friends like these...-no matter how much they snark or bicker with each other, they still do care for each other. Both offer a hypocritical heartwarming between one another), Jasper Young(co-worker at Diggy’s-is annoyed by him but at the same time is friendly towards him, Jasper doesn’t notice however when Dylan is being sarcastic with him however and generally likes him), Rainn Kirby(co-worker at Diggy's-shares in both laughs and sarcasm when on break with her. Usually gets playfully teased by them), Ren Wisteria(has a small crush on him-is often nervous around him and gets flustered when he tries to talk to him), Nova Moreno(astrology buddy-often goes with her to check out constellations as well as read up about different astrologic signs), Quillon Reyes(acquaintance through Terry-is more annoyed by him and his antics, ends up being glomped by him), Maxine Ortiz(test subject/lab partner-while he often gets experimented by them, at the same time he often helps her with most experiments)- Mostly close with his main three friends of Kris, Terry, and Philomena

Backstory:

*Born in NewDugWood on March 18th

*Met Kris at Jamming Buddies Preschool after she protected him from a group of bullies

*Around the summertime at the age of 7, he ends up going to a summer camp where he meets and befriends Terry. Later on, he meets Philomena around the start of elementary school

*Around high school, both he and Terry were involved in an incident involving Jayden, ending up with the latter being suspended.

*Started to go to Bellview for the local college to which he met and started a relationship with a young woman named Catalina

*Stress from a developing toxic relationship with her caused Dylan to dropout. Later on, he moved in with her in an attempt to try and make things work... they didn't

*Adopts Clover two years in moving in with Catalina, but had to keep her hidden with a local neighbor

*At 23, met a bartender named Shawny and started developing a crush on him, eventually hooking up with him after Catalina cheated on him

*At 27, ends up leaving Bellview after an altercation with Shawny(most likely caused by Catalina) and returned to NewDugWood, moving in with his family as he tried to get his life together

-Combat-

Physical Strength: While not overly strong, he is pretty capable of holding his own in a fight. He can, however, deliver, hard punches and kicks

Coordination/Reflexes: He’s able to move quickly when defending and when fighting as well, as he always trying to deliver fast punches and kicks

Fighting Style: Kickboxing

Unusual Abilities/Powers: None

Weapons/Other Gear: Shovel


	2. Kris Māhoe Reference Sheet

-Basics-

Name (Nickname): Kristina 'Kris' Aimee Māhoe (Krissy or Hibiscus(from her grandparents to currently her mother Kai)

Age: 26

Gender: Female

Nationality: Hawaiian-African American

List three to five most important things about your character: She doesn't get drunk, Gets delirious when sick, Alongside Philomena performs in an underground roller-derby sport on Team Heartbreak late at night(Using a Disguise), Writes fan fiction, Is often tired and exhausted from either binge-watching or playing video games throughout the night

-Physical Details-

Build/Body Type/Physical Frame: Chubby Curvy Shape with 36 DDD/F Bra/Cup Size

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 200 lbs

Skin: Milk Chocolate

Hair: Dark Brown with Light Brown Highlights Past Her Shoulders Slightly Thick and Curly with Equally Thick/Slightly Poofy Strands and Side Blunt-Like Style Bangs. Hair is Often Expressive to Match Kris's Reactions(For example, spikes up when stressed/angry, and flattens when sad/upset...kinda like Pinkie Pie)

Eyes: Amber

Other defining features/extra anatomy: Permanent Blush Lines, A Round Face with a Small Upturned Nose and Plump Lips, Stretch Marks on Her Sides, Stomach, Lower Back and Arms, and Buck Teeth

Habits: Hums/Sings to herself, Gestures a lot whenever she speaks, Taps her feet, Chronic Apologizer, Bites her fingernails whenever nervous, Smiles, Worries a lot

Gestures/Mannerisms: Gives off sideways glances, Twiddles her thumbs, Twirls her pen, Sticks out her tongue whenever she's thinking, Sighs

Demeanor/Carriage/Gait: Walks in a meandering/sashay way with her back straightened, usually with her arms moving back and forth from her sides or crossed whenever she's thinking. Carries a peaceful/happy energy with her

Voice Claim: Erika Karisawa(Durarara!! and Durarara!! x2 English Dub)

Phrase(s): “Aloha!”

Style: Normal with a Bit of a Girlish Style

Clothing: A Pale Pink Bandana Scarf with a White Hibiscus Pattern

A Black Choker with A Gold Bell Attached

A Red and Black Hooded Cold Shoulder(Black Hood with A Cat Face and Ears) Dobby Blouse with a Ribbon Tied In the Front

A Black Off Both Shoulders with Mid-Length Sleeves Underneath

Black Wristbands

A Pair of Distressed Cuffed Jean Shorts

A Pair of Black Slightly Ripped Tights

Long Magenta Legwarmers That Cover Half of Her Lower Legs and Feet

Pale Yellow with a White Tongue And Black Loosely Tied Sneakers with Small Cat Pawprints At the Bottom of Her Sneakers

-Personality-

Part One: Basic Info

Loves/Favorites: Her Dog Nyx(A Fluffy Saint Bernard with a Light Blue Collar with a Bell Attached Around her Neck), Winter, Her friends and family, Anime and Manga, Metal and Rock Music, Baseball, Cats(Big and Small), Romantic Comedies, Karate, Dancing, Hawaii, Sweet Cinnamon Milk Tea, Wrestling, Malasadas, Video Games, Romance Books, Her VW Bus Camper

Hates: Cockroaches(she will go through hell and back to get rid of it, or try and hide from any roaches), Being anxious/depressed, Tight Spaces and Rooms, Laziness, Two-timers, Being told to calm down, Pineapple on Pizza(absolutely despises), Being Late, The heat, White Chocolate, Horror Movies, Bianca(an ex-childhood friend and old crush of hers), Spicy Food

Hobbies: Midnight Rollerblading, Dancing, Baking/Cooking, Tae Kwon Do, Video Gaming, Photography

Talents/Skills: Self-Defense, Multitasking, First Aid, Has a Great Throwing Arm, Human Lie Detector

Hopes/Dreams: A small part of her hopes to further her career by becoming a doctor

Fears/Nightmares: Fears her ex-best friend, often having nightmares about her

Best Quality: She’s pretty ambitious with her assignments and what she works on

Greatest Flaw: Can be dubious/uncertain of others, and as such, takes awhile in befriended others and developing deep bonds with them

Character Strengths: Open-minded, Zesty, Helpful, Responsible, Kind, Vivacious

And the coinciding weaknesses: Over-thinker(she’s always thinking of the worst possible scenarios), Enervated(usually from staying up way too late), Passive-Aggressive, Aimlessly Seeking Happiness, Melodramatic

Quirks: Has claustrophobia, Modest(only brags when she thinks she’s alone, or around her friends), Extremely passive-aggressive at times, Refuses to go a day without speaking to her moms, Brutally Honest(she’s almost incapable of lying), When embarrassed/frustrated, usually hides in her hair while tugging at it

One thing she is and one thing she is not: She can be a bit soft-hearted and emotional(especially with her likes and dislikes) but she is neither naive nor mousy about things

What she wants and doesn’t want: Unknown at the moment

Part Two: In-depth Analysis

How does the character picture herself: Someone who feels like she’s not doing enough in her life but at the same time is striving/struggling to see and do something different, even if she can be a bit stubborn while doing so

How do others see her: A bit of an optimistic but otherwise no-nonsense type of woman who ultimately wants what's best for both her and the people around her... even if she can go a bit overboard at times

Five adjectives that she would use to describe herself: Average, Content, Reluctant, Eager, Versatile

Five adjectives others would use to describe her: Sarcastic, Affectionate, Balanced, Critical, Dramatic

Most valued possession: Her Bandana Scarf Given to Her By Her Grandparents on Her Mother Kai’s Side When She Was A Teen

Darkest secret and/or treasured memory: Going to Hawaii For a Family Vacation(Treasured Memory)

Most proud accomplishment and or greatest failure: Losing Bianca as a friend(Greatest failure for her, though she’s now thinking differently)

Is she motivated by possibility or necessity: It is a mix of both, as she’s always wanting to prove herself as more

Current motivation: She just wants to be able to do more and be happy in both her personal life and in her work life

How does she view the future and/or the past: Her views on the past are at best confusing for her and at best, she kinda wishes not to think about it for too long. The future is a bit more complex for her as she is always self-conscious and thinking about what she can and can’t do currently

What is her philosophy on life and death: Life, at least for her, is something that she wants to live to the fullest, having goals to succeeded and at least feel satisfaction at what she does. Death is a bit of a sensitive topic to her, so she doesn’t really have anything to think or talk about.

What kind of energy level do they usually have: Perky but at the same time a bit of peaceful energy, however on certain days, this energy level might have spikes of anger and frustration

How does she show and/or handle: She’s pretty much a hot mess, always affectionate and basically smiling whenever she’s with that person(love), Giving kisses and hugs, always ready to talk with/hear about their day(affection), Crying, always trying fruitlessly to wipe her tears away and calm down, usually ends up failing(grief), Tries to bare through the pain, always tries to avoid biting her tongue as she’s patched up(pain), Can be a bit unpredictable, is kinda of scary when angered, though as many can attest, when she’s smiling and her eyes are closed after getting pushed into a corner multiple times, then she is truly pissed off before she lets it all out(anger), She will turn to whatever hobbies she has in order to try and get her mind off something, pretends that she’s doing ok until it gets to be much(sadness), Since she can overthink situations, she often ends up focusing on the negative repercussions out of fear(conflict), She struggles with it for a bit, but accepts it nonetheless with open arms(change), She’s left with a vacant stare on her face and almost acts like a ghost until she’s feeling better(loss)

Does she have a temper: It only appears when she’s truly stressed out and needs to let it out

How does she respond to the surrounding world, the ‘unfamiliar,’ and other people in general: Depending on the circumstances, for the ‘unfamiliar’/other people in general she is generally empathetic, treating people with as much respect as she can as a part of her policy, though can be quiet ferocious when her buttons are pushed too much by these very same people. As for the surrounding world, she often has to separate it from anything else due to knowing how bad things can get if she’s not careful enough with her actions.

Polite or rude: She is generally polite, but as mentioned, when angered she can be rude, especially with emotions running high. If it's people she doesn’t know/isn’t well acquainted with, she is polite but with an air of carefulness around her, but if it's with people she knows/her friends and family, then she’s more calm, happy, and willing to talk a bit more about what’s going in her life.

Stingy or generous: Like with Dylan, she mostly spends money on stuff she needs rather than want she wants. Other than that, she rarely splurges on herself unless it's on groceries and health items.

What kind of ‘public’ face does she display: Her emotions are all out there as she has a hard time hiding how she really feels.

Leader or a follower: If the situation calls for it, she can be the leader, though she’s also the follower for some moments, usually reluctantly

More happy by themselves or in a group: She prefers being with a group of friends, though if upset she will seclude herself

Does she have any addictions/dependencies/fixations/fetishes/or other strange behavior: Fetishes are limited but she seems to have a thing for BDSM and possible feederism. She also fixates on gum-chewing for relaxation

What is her sexual preference/experience/values: She is pansexual, hasn’t slept with anyone as of yet, and while she’s only been in one relationship, she wishes to still maintain a healthy and sweet relationship with someone

-History/Background-

Setting: NewDugWood, a small town in modern times. Lives with roommates and friends Bonnie Horowitz and Aliya Nader in a small 3-bedroom house for rent on Chesikin Road

Occupation: Works as a Registered Nurse at the NewDugWood Health and Care Hospital

Educational background/other learning experiences: Has an education level up to graduate school

Intelligence Level: 118 in IQ Points

Short Term Goals: Hopes one day to be able to sell baked goods to people, learn how to surf, and finally go on a road trip

Long Term Goals: Has only one and its to go back to graduate school and become a doctor

Family: Layla Māhoe(mother-she’s overprotective of Kris, which sometimes annoys her to the full extent. Regardless, she loves her mom and cares deeply about her), Anela Māhoe(mother-worries and fears for her health, still tries to keep in contact with her), Cece Māhoe(adopted sister-she's the only one Cece will talk to in social settings, both were a bit awkward around each other in their youth but eventually started to bond), Packer Māhoe(cousin-both loves and is annoyed with at times, won’t hesitate to defend them from anything, sometimes ends up going into 'overprotective mode'), Malia Māhoe+(grandmother on her mother’s side- was very close to her, misses her greatly and mourns her), Kaleo Māhoe+(grandfather on her mother’s side-just like her grandmother was very close to him, misses him greatly and mourns him), Ronald Soyer(grandfather on Charlotte’s side of the family-had him as a caretaker during her youth, the relationship is pretty strained), Malia Māhoe(aunt-mostly confines in her, likes spending time with her whenever she visits), Ace Davis(uncle-goes to for some advice, gets embarrassed by him sometimes but knows that he means well)- Keeps in contact with her current family members mostly due to being a bit busy to visit them, but nonetheless tries to

Friends: Dylan Akiyama(childhood friend/childhood friend romance-pretty close with him to the point of having a friendaversery with him, pretty protective of him when they were kids and as of now, may or may not have a crush on him since they were kids), Terry Pelletier(neutral friend-is a bit awkward around him, doesn’t really talk to him much but later on finds a connection with him through D&D), Philomena Burkov(contrast duo/romantic two-girl friendship-cares about her greatly, is always seen hugging her. Competes alongside her at a midnight roller derby rink), Bonnie Medina(radio personality-met at college, talks with her about conspiracies and theories over takeout, helps her with her blog and generally hangs out with), Aliya Nader-Bennett(co-worker at NewDugWood Health and Care Hospital-just like with Bonnie met her at college, is more close with her as the two take yoga, watches cheesy movies with her to riff on alongside reading manga), Ren Wisteria(tsundere-acts cold towards him as well as getting flustered by some of his actions. May or may not have a crush on him as well), Nova Moreno(manga buddy-often reads romantic manga alongside her as well as generally talking about some of what is currently going on), Quillon Reyes(friendly enemy/friendship denial-is often annoyed by what he does… usually involving Dylan and is a bit of a foil to him), Maxine Ortiz(odd friendship-often tries to keep from doing more than lethal experiments, is also a certified lab partner)-Loves all of them enormously, always tries to cheer them up as best as she could. Is mostly stitched together with Dylan, Terry, and Philomena

Backstory:

*Born in a town called Marshpoint on August 23rd before moving to NewDugWood at the age of 5

*Met and befriended Dylan at Jamming Buddies Preschool

*Between the middle of summer, she later meets and befriends Philomena. Upon beginning elementary school, she does the same with Terry as well as a young girl named Bianca Lastra, who became a bit of a fair-weathered friend to her in middle school

*During high school at around 15 years old, Bianca becomes a bit more toxic towards her with attempts of gaslighting and subtle emotional manipulation on her part

*In her final year of high school, her grandparents on her mom Kai’s side passed away and their deaths ended up affecting her in the long run. Ends up breaking up her friendship with Bianca when the latter proves to be less than sympathetic

*Ends up going to college around the age of 19-20 at the nearby town of QuintRye where she ends up meeting Bonnie and Aliya and befriending them

*Before starting graduate school, she ends up meeting and later on dating Melanya Wilson, who ends up gifting her with Nyx though the two broke up in her third year(their relationship was mostly stagnant but both ended it on relatively friendly terms)

*At the age of 26, moved in with Bonnie and Aliya and got a job at the local hospital with Aliya

-Combat-

Physical Strength: Is pretty strong mostly when angered/pushed to her limit, will not stop until an opponent is defeated

Coordination/Reflexes: Since she’s a bit of a dancer, she moves quickly and gracefully as best to her ability when fighting and dodging

Fighting Style: Tae Kwon Do

Unusual Abilities/Powers: None

Weapons/Other Gear: Hatchet


	3. Terry Pelletier Reference Sheet

-Basics-

Name (Nickname): Terry Louise Pelletier(Terbear or Terry Berry)

Age: 27

Gender: Male(Trans)

Race: Canadian-American

List three to five most important things about your character: An inventor by moonlight(mostly sustains injuries from working which is where the band-aids come from), Often mixes his lunch up to get different results(doesn’t include peanut butter with them anymore ever since the “tomato soup incident”), Does stand-up at a small comedy club called HumorousEscapades, Loves really tacky clothing, Has nosebleeds when stressed, anxious, or fearful

-Physical Details-

Build/Body Type/Physical Frame: Chubby Endomorph Shape With a Small Birthmark Located Near His Left Hip

Height: 5′6″

Weight: 167 lbs

Skin: Caramel

Hair: Dark Brown Slightly Curly Chin Length With Long Bangs Covering Both His Eyes and Small Strands On His Sides

Eyes: Left Eye- Honey Brown, Right Eye- Sky Blue

Other defining features/extra anatomy: Scars Underneath His Chest, A Chubby Oval Face with a Short, Shapely Pointed Nose with A Scar Going Over It, A Small Gap in his Teeth, and Small Scars and Bruises Going Over His Hands and Fingers

Habits: Paces, Laughs While Lying, Talks in his Sleep, Rambles, Lip Chewer, Plays with Scars

Gestures/Mannerisms: Whistles, Gestures while speaking, Open palm, Laughs to fill in uncomfortable silences, Scratches his scalp when thinking, Rubs his neck when embarrassed

Demeanor/Carriage/Gait: Walks with a bit of a skip in his step, has his back straightened whenever he walks or talks. Carries an energetic and happy energy with him

Voice Claim: Hiromu Shinbo(Chobits English Dub)

Phrase(s): “Have I’ve ever been wrong before?”

Style: A bit Shabby and Loose

Clothing: Two Small Barrettes with One being a Leaf and the Other being a Raccoon that Changes Expressions to Match His

A Red Colored Scarf Tied Loosely Around his Neck

A Plain Adhesive Bandaid Across His Nose

An Orange Sleeveless Puffer Zip Up Hoodie with White Drawstrings and a Black Strip In the Middle

A Black Loose Short Sleeve T-Shirt Underneath

Different Colored and Patterned Bandaids Over his Hands and Fingers

Light Blue Denim Jeans with the Ends Rolled Just Past the Knee with Black Leggings Underneath

Pink and White Converse Hightops Untied

-Personality-

Part One: Basic Info

Loves/Favorites: Beta(A Male Bearded Dragon), His friends and Family, Dungeons and Dragons, Halloween, Cult-Classic Films, Mythology and Astronomy, Fantasy Books, Grilled Peanut Butter and Banana Sandwiches(especially when the bananas are extra gooey), Comic-Con, Video Games, Amusement Parks, Country Rock and Electronic Music, Bubble Baths, Over-sized sweaters, Eggnog, Bowling, Raccoons in general, Slurpees, Honey

Hates: His hair being pulled back, Fruit Flies, Chess, Arrogance, Teasing, Disrespecting of Robots or any other electronics, Limes, Vomiting, Running, Sharks, Guns, Furbies, Burnt Toast, Oatmeal, Any forms of aggression, Stress, Knots, Alcohol, Motorcycles, His socks getting wet, Mosquitos

Hobbies: Programming and Coding, Performing Stand-Up Comedy, Recipe Creation, Cosplaying, Ghost Hunting, Inventing

Talents/Skills: Out-The-Boxing Thinking, Mythology, Hot-wiring a car, Has enhanced taste buds, Repurposing, Gaining the Trust of Others

Hopes/Dreams: Dreams of becoming either a professional ghost hunter or a car mechanic. Mostly focused on being the best apartment maintenance guy out there for NewDugWood

Fears/Nightmares: Has fears of losing his family/Fears curses being inflicted on the people he cares about or him

Best Quality: He’s very open-minded about the stuff he loves and what he works on

Greatest Flaw: On the other side, he’s can also be very absent-minded at times, occasionally forgetting instructions with what he does

Character Strengths: Enthusiastic, Very, very creative, Determined, Energetic(it's pretty boundless), Imaginative, Adaptable

And the coinciding weaknesses: A bit reckless when inventing, He tends to overthink situations(similar to Kris), Oblivious, Messy, Tends to be loud, Nervous Wreck(during stressful situations)

Quirks: Is always patient, regardless of how frustrated he may feel, Can be a total slob at times, Uses a lot of puns... Like a LOT, Always has his bangs cover his right eye(though usually keeps it out of his face when inventing/working), Is a bit of a wildcard

One thing he is and one thing he is not: He can a bit cowardly at times and may try to get out of a situation he knows can end badly, but he’s not one to the point where he would leave his friends to said danger

What he wants and doesn’t want: Generally, he wants to be able to do more for himself and his family, more importantly, making sure that everything ends up ok for them, and what he doesn’t want is to give up/take an easy route with everything, opting to take a lot on his plate to thrive

Part Two: In-depth Analysis

How does the character picture himself: A eccentric but worrisome fellow who feels out of place with everyone in NewDugWood at times and can often be seen and heard overthinking about certain situations, especially when said situations involve family and friends and if they are experiencing problems

How do others see him: A weird but well-meaning person who cares about the people in his life, but also needs to not pile more stress on to himself and to keep his head out of the clouds

Five adjectives that he would use to describe himself: Chatty, Easy-going, Funny, Average, Cowardly

Five adjectives others would use to describe him: Considerate, Eager, Fiery, Impulsive, Slovenly Most valued possession: A Junior Ghost Hunting Kit Given to him By his Uncle Austin

Darkest secret and/or treasured memory: Going camping and looking for mythical creatures with his uncle as a kid(Treasured memory)

Most proud accomplishment and or greatest failure: Unknown(he doesn’t really talk much about this)

Is he motivated by possibility or necessity: It is mostly a motivation of a necessity

Current motivation: Money, mostly to make sure that there is enough for the people that he cares about

How does he view the future and/or the past: His view on the past is a lot more negative, with certain events he flat out wishes to forget. For the future, he isn’t very sure as he faces some very personal lows, however, he remains as positive as possible no matter what

What is his philosophy on life and death: For him, life is very complex and confusing at times with him wishing things would be a bit easier. Death for him is a touchy subject for him, considering how he always fears losing the people close to him, and thus he’s very much fearful of it

What kind of energy level do they usually have: For every circumstance, he’s always energetic/happy, though for some parts it can be somber or tired, usually from working How does he show and/or handle: He expresses with a bit of giddiness, mostly babbling and being a bit nervous when he’s around the person/people he cares about(love), Like Kris, he gives hugs and kisses to those he cares about, sometimes even using small built inventions to express it further(affection), He can become catatonic as it hits him all at once before he eventually lets it all out through yelling and crying(grief), He usually tries to downplay it, pretending that its not too serious and is usually already trying to patch himself up(pain), He has a more tranquil fury to this, instead subtly hinting to the person that he is not in the mood to be messed with in the slightest(anger), Is more quiet than usual, speaks in short sentences and looks generally out of it(sadness), Overthinks possible solutions that may come up and has general trouble choosing due to the failure factor being high for him(conflict), Makes adjustments when this occurs, gets into thinking mode and is capable of making through it with little problem(change), Will try to cheer the others up in an attempt to make the situation seem less bleak, gets a bit more upset until he ends up breaking down from the possible stress and sadness(loss)

Does he have a temper: He’s mostly a tranquil fury kind of guy, getting deadly serious when the mood calls for it

How does he respond to the surrounding world, the ‘unfamiliar,’ and other people in general: He carries a wave of curiosity with him, always looking around for the ‘unfamiliar’ and generally being interested in it. With other people, he is energetic and always cheerful towards them in a way to possibly make friends later on, though he can end being a bit skittish and shy towards them, usually having a nervous tic with him. Finally, for the surrounding world, he sometimes has his head in the clouds and can be a bit absentminded when it comes to taking in his surroundings.

Polite or rude: He is mostly polite, usually appearing to be a bit standoffish though it's more or less because he’s deep in thought. The only time he gets rude is due to a lack of sleep or due to something else serious going on and he needs to concentrate on that situation and only that situation.

Stingy or generous: Flip flops between the two, though it’s mostly because he often needs to save money to pay for items that he needs or to save up to move into something a bit more comfortable

What kind of ‘public’ face does he display: The public face he displays is that of genuine curiosity and always smiling, usually he tries to act accordingly to the situation

Leader or a follower: Like the others, he can either be a leader or follower, though serves more as a follower for most of the situation

More happy by themselves or in a group: He likes being around his friends more and can’t really stand being alone

Does he have any addictions/dependencies/fixations/fetishes/or other strange behavior: He has a slight addiction to computers/the internet as well as to sugar. Some possible fetishes he may have include: role-play and aftercare

What is his sexual preference/experience/values: Is bisexual, has not slept with anyone, and mostly values forming an emotional bond with someone

-History/Background-

Setting: NewDugWood, a small town in modern times. Lives alone in a small, kinda cramped apartment building on SummerSet Road, a few blocks from where Dylan lives

Occupation: Works Full Time as the apartment fix-it guy as well as doing some temp jobs for extra money

Educational background/other learning experiences: Has an education level up to a vocational school as well as taking some programs and being the assistant for the previous fix-it guy

Intelligence Level: 99 in IQ Points

Short Term Goals: At best, to just be the best maintenance guy for his apartment space as best as he could. Another would be to be the best stand-up comedian there is

Long Term Goals: He has at least one that he’s most interested in, which includes becoming a mentor to someone else

Family: Marlene Pelletier(mother-never really got to know as she left when he was just a baby, mostly has his aunt’s memories to go by... which are not pleasant), Oliver Pelletier+(father-lost him when he was only 3 years old, only has his aunt’s and uncle’s memories to go by which are opposite to his mother, wishes to be like him), Lorita Cooper(aunt/caretaker-sees as a mother figure, may be at odds with her at times but does love and respect her), Austin Cooper(uncle/caretaker-sees as a father figure, spends a bit more time with than others and pretty much learned how to be a pun master from him), Logan Hill(family friend-has the most fun with, does food combinations with him as well as pulling pranks on the other family members), Hazel Cooper(cousin-sees as a younger sister, may get annoyed by her but cares about to her and is a bit of a knighthood-templar older brother figure to her)-Worries about them a lot as well as trying to visit them, usually when under extreme stress/extremely tired as he cares about them a lot

Friends: Dylan Akiyama(best friend since elementary school/life-partners-may suffer potential withdrawals from not being around him, usually gives a secret high five before a hug… though Terry is the more touchy-feely in their relationship), Kris Soyer-Māhoe(friends who don’t hang out with each other a lot-is a bit awkward around her, wishes to talk to her more about some things but finds a connection with her through D&D), Philomena Burkov(odd friendship-gets along with her pretty well despite their different personalities, makes her laugh with puns even when she denies it), Atticus Griffin(mentor-took over for him as the apartment handyman, learned from him and holds him in high regard), Ren Wisteria(denial of friendship-doesn’t like to admit that he’s friends with him due to some jealously, but ultimately doesn’t mind his company. Has a hypocritical-heartwarming/"I don’t like you, you don’t like me" attitude with him), Nova Moreno(like brother and sister-act like siblings to one another and often asks her for some advice), Quillon Reyes(belligerent sexual tension-Quillon is the tease to him, often to get a reaction out of him such as biting his ears for example but ultimately likes hanging out with him. May have a crush on him), Maxine Ortiz(lab partner-helps her out with inventing and coming up with devices, the two mostly bond over scientific facts and people)-Is mostly seen hanging out with Dylan, Kris, and Philomena more often and is rarely ever seen alone by most that know him personally

Backstory:

*Born in a town called Rockery Falls on November 20th

*His mom ended up leaving the family and his dad passed away when he was just 6, causing him to end up in his aunt and uncle’s care

*Around the summertime between the ages of 6-7, goes to a summer camp where he meets and befriends Dylan

*At the age of 8, he and his family moved to NewDugWood where he ended up running into Dylan again, and later on Kris and Philomena during elementary school

*Around high school, a small incident occurs involving him, Dylan, and Jayden, causing the latter to be suspended for some time. The incident left Terry a bit traumatized by Jayden

*Becomes mentored by Atticus and ends up moving into the apartment space where he lived at the age of 19

*Mostly takes up online school while working as well as getting the experience needed to become a certified technician

*Adopts Beta about 2 years later from a next-door neighbor who was currently moving out as well as taking up some stand-up comedy to destress

*Takes over for Atticus as the apartment maintenance guy at the age of 24 and has since helped in keeping the apartment up

-Combat-

Physical Strength: He’s not too strong as his strength is more reserved for maintenance work. While he does get knocked down a few times, he always gets back up and bares through it all

Coordination/Reflexes: While he’s not good at punching and kicking, he makes up for it in running and tiring his opponent out before going to get a couple of hits

Fighting Style: Is the only one of the group without one

Unusual Abilities/Powers: None

Weapons/Other Gear: Crowbar


End file.
